A Stroll Through the Park and a Seat on the Bench
by Cheikko
Summary: I still feel the pain I felt when I first lost them. But then again, it's no surprise. That's the type of pain that takes a while to heal, and sometimes may never heal. ONESHOT, SLIGHT SPOILER OF NARUTO SHIPPUDEN.


_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away_

_"You Are My Sunshine" _Copyright**Jimmie Davis and Charles Mitchell**

_Naruto _Copyright**Masashi Kishimoto**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_As I sat there with failure, I couldn't help but feel inferior. I felt as though my heart had been torn from my chest, and now ... I was nothing. Tears rolled down my cheeks, but it felt as though, I couldn't feel them. Heh, not a surprise. I've done my share of crying. __Why was this any different? I wish I knew. I wish he **love**d me. Again. Or does he? I wish I had the power to read his mind. I wish. That's what it's always been for me._

A light blonde haired woman walks by, looking once not noticing, then looks again as it seemed the girl sitting alone on the bench in the park had been a familiar face. She stops then takes a deep sharp look over her shoulder at the pink-haired girl on the bench. She proceeds to turn around and takes a seat next to her. The blonde took in the sunlight of the day, and listened to the birds sing their afternoon song. She then began to speak.

"Sakura. You wouldn't mind me asking what's wrong, do you?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. I do mind. Besides it's nothing really."

_It's everything. It's always been everything._

"Sakura, I am the hokage, and I order you to tell me whats wrong." Tsunade had replied in a stern voice.

The young kunoichi wiped her tears yet again, and hesitated. A good 5 minutes had passed before she could finally, for a moment, clear up her shaking voice.

"I-He."

The pink-haired apprentice of the blonde had been trying to find the right words to speak, to clearly get her problem out, while at the same time avoiding names.

"Hmm. Sakura, did I ever tell you about the types of people? I don't think I've ever told you this, since I'm not too fond of it, nor do I disagree with it."

Tsunade looked up into the sky to watch the many birds fly and interact.

"Um, no Tsunade-sama."

The young kunoichi had then looked down to watch the birds on the safe ground, poking at the ground for crumbs.

"Say, there are two types of birds. The ones that fly around all day, and the ones that stay near the ground, in the trees."

"Yes."

"Well, we people, we're just like that."

Silence from the kunoichi.

"The first type, is the carefree, optimistic dreamers. They are confident, and follow their heart, or intuition. Whatever it may be, and go from there."

Still silence from the kunoichi.

"They pretty much wander around giving a part of their heart around like little girls handing out flowers."

Sakura then wiped her tears a final time, as she had appeared to be out of tears.

"The second, are not as daring as their counterpart. They prefer to be completely assured before they try something, and are not as prone to losing themselves so easily, and so quickly."

The kunoichi turned her attention to her master. And the master to her apprentice.

"Those type of people are more of the type that don't give out the pieces of their heart so easily. They may worry about if they'd get that piece back after losing it to the wrong person."

"They like to take things slow?"

"Exactly."

"I see."

"Which type do you think you are?"

"Uhm, well, lets see,"

The pink-haired girl looked up to the sky as if to find her answer there, and notices the birds up high.

"I'm not exactly sure, I have been the first person for the most of my life, but there had been times before, when I felt like the second."

Silence from the blonde who was now looking down at the birds below.

"I guess I could say I'm the first type."

"Very good."

The blonde then gets up.

"If you don't mind Sakura, I'm off to the office again. I've left Shizune a mighty stack of work, and I supposedly went to the bathroom."

Sakura nodded, and proceeded to also get up and go her separate way before hesitating.

"Tsunade-sama."

"Yes?"

"Which bird are you?"

"Hm, I have no purpose truly to tell you, it wouldn't help you with your problems really."

The pink-haired girl smiled. She was not discouraged. Tsunade-sama was not angry. She had always been a tough, strong woman, the battles she's fought in her lifetime made her that way. It was who she was.

The two then pleaded goodbye and were off.

**------------------- Tsunades' Point Of View -------------------**

_As I sat down at my desk, proud of my speech for Sakura, I touched my picture frame. The picture of my love had been in it. I then looked to the one next to it, with my brother. I still feel the pain I felt when I first lost them. But then again, it's no surprise. That's the type of pain that takes a while to heal, and sometimes may never heal. Sometimes, I feel like a failure of a Medic-Ninja because it was the only thing I couldn't heal. Sometimes, I wish the pain had took its toll on me physically, instead of mentally._

_Part of the reason I didn't like that concept of the two types of people. It was too real._

A ringing in another room takes the spotlight, and a more than busy Shizune runs over to catch it.

_I turned my attention to the frame on the other side of my desk. Jiraiya. People would think that I had been nothing but a cold, heartless, old woman, and that I most likely wouldn't have a picture of the biggest pervert in the history of Konoha on my desk. But someway, somehow, it makes me feel better to look at his face after I look at my loves' and my brothers'. He is my ray of sunshine you could say. Sometimes I'd rather sit and look at his silly picture, than take a stroll through the park and a seat on the bench taking in the sun itself._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The basic setting of this story is that park where Sasuke had said goodbye to Sakura. You know, with the bench? Right. It's also set after Jiraiya had been killed by Pein in battle, and either before or after Tsunade gets out of her coma, whichever you prefer. Also, who do you think Sakura is refering to? Sasuke? Naruto? Someone else? You decide.**


End file.
